1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for collective payment and control of multiple different types of self-service dispensers, and more particularly to a system that integrates payment and control of a fuel pump and vending machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccharge cardxe2x80x9d includes credit cards, debit cards and any equivalent payment card or device. Charge cards can be used to pay for a wide variety of goods and services. Self-service systems now permit customers to purchase a wide variety of goods without assistance from an attendant. Self-service fueling stations, for instance, provide a card reader at the fuel pump that authorizes fuel to be dispensed.
A customer can dispense the fuel and make payment directly at the pump, without having to enter a store or otherwise interact with an attendant. In addition, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,150 to Brown and U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,899 to Gomm incorporated herein by reference, vending machines can be configured to accept payment from a smart card.
However, these prior self-service systems operate independent of one another. Consequently, a customer must pay for goods obtained from these self-service systems separately. Typically, there is a high cost associated with the charge card for each transaction, so that using charge cards to make a small-valued purchase is usually not financially feasible for the storeowner.
It is also an inconvenience for the customer to make a separate charge card transaction for a small-valued product, or to make multiple charge card transactions to purchase multiple goods or services at a same location. Yet, when the small-valued purchase is coupled with a larger ticket purchase such as a gasoline purchase, the transaction becomes not only feasible but highly profitable.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a collective payment system that integrates payment from multiple different self-service systems. It is a further object of the invention to provide a collective control system that integrates control of multiple different self-service systems. It is another object of the invention to provide a collective payment and control system, and especially to integrate payment and control of a fuel dispenser and a vending machine dispenser. It is yet another object of the invention to locate multiple self-service systems adjacent one another in order to promote sales, especially between a small-valued goods dispenser and a larger-valued goods dispenser.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide collective payment and control system for use at a self-service service station that is not staffed. It is still a further object of the invention to provide a collective payment and control system that monitors inventory of dispensers, facilitates restocking, and enables remote and automatic control of pricing of goods.
In accordance with these objectives, the present invention integrates a variety of self-service devices that dispense different types of goods. Preferably, the system includes a primary dispenser comprising a self-service fuel pump and a secondary dispenser comprising a self-service vending machine.
As used herein, the primary dispenser is typically associated with large-valued goods and is likely to be the dispenser most frequently used in the system. The secondary dispenser, on the other hand, usually dispenses small-valued goods. However, the primary dispenser can be any suitable dispenser and need not be the most frequently used dispenser of the system or associated with a higher priced product.
The customer enters a charge card into one of the dispensers, usually the primary dispenser, which validates the card. If cash is used, a prepayment is received. Once the card is validated, the primary dispenser together with secondary dispenser(s) associated with the primary dispenser, are activated. Products that are available to purchase from either the primary dispenser or the associated secondary dispensers are displayed to the customer at the primary and/or secondary dispenser. The customer may then select any of the displayed products either directly from the primary dispenser or from each of the primary and/or secondary dispensers.
The cost for the selected products are then totaled by the processor of the primary dispenser and a single payment transaction is made, such as by a credit/debit charge or change for the initial cash payment. Alternatively, the cost can be totaled by a separate controller interface which functions as an integrator by accumulating subtotals from each primary and secondary dispenser.
A timeout feature is provided, such that the primary or secondary dispenser will close out if a selection is not made within a predetermined time of the card being validated or from selection of product from another dispenser. In addition, when the primary or secondary dispenser transaction is completed, the other respective dispenser is timed out.
The system also allows for remote inventory assessment. When inventory is reduced, and there will be a delay in restocking, the price can be automatically or remotely adjusted accordingly. This price adjustment maximizes the price per unit charged. The inventory assessment or stocking request can also be transmitted to a remotely-located central facility.